Unrequited Love
by walkingdeadjunk
Summary: Penelope and Archie have been friends with benefits since the beginning but things take a twist when a sudden death shocks the town to its core.
1. Chapter 1: Wonderwall

Warnings: Sexual content & language.

Word Count: 2,082

This chapter's songs: All Time Low by Jon Bellion| Inspired by: There is a Light That Never Goes Out by: The Smiths| Style by: Taylor Swift|

 _Chapter 1: Wonderwall_

" **I call your name, you look right through me** **."** I dance around my room jumping on top of my bed to sing as loud as I can. **You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate!"** Jumping down, I dance to my mirror applying a thin layer of lipstick to my lips. My fingers wander down onto the surface of my new dress and I stare at myself in admiration. This is the first time I've actually dressed up to look pretty in a while, and I'm dancing alone in my room where no one can even see me. _Loser._

"Penelope Grace! You turn that obscene music off right now!" My mum screams from down the hallway. Smirking at her virgin ears, I lower my music just in time to hear the last ring on my phone. I walk over to my bed and realize I have 5 missed calls from Archie. "Holy shit!"

"Come on, come on, pick up!" I nervously mumble to myself. He usually never calls this many times, maybe texts, but never calls. _What if he's in trouble?_ My heart sinks and a lump rises to my throat. There's finally a muffled noise from his end and he slowly speaks my second favorite three worded sentence. "I need you."

"And where do you think you're going girly?" My mum folds her arms and moves to block the stairs. "I'm going to hang out with Cheryl at her place." _Lie._ She slowly moves out of my way as I fly down the stairs. "Don't stay out late, make sure to tell Cheryl's mother thank you for hosting!" I realize for a second that I'm leaving my mum alone for dinner again. _Jesus I was going to eat with her, I was. But Archie needs me, she will be okay._

It takes me no more than 5 minutes to get to his place. As I turn the corner for his house I already see his red hair from down the block. He's wearing his tight white short sleeve t-shirt with his hair slicked back. My stomach starts turning like it always does, and suddenly I don't need the car heater anymore.

Archie flings open the door and rolls down the window. I keep the car running, ready for him to say the word. He's silent in my passenger seat staring out the window when suddenly his hand drifts to mine. He keeps his eyes looking at the starry night, and I know where he wants to go.

It takes about 15 minutes to get to our spot. I turn off my car and sit there silently waiting for him to say anything. He's been silent the whole time and I haven't seen him this emotionless in a long time. Sometimes people just need to separate from the world and have time to think. I unbuckle my seat belt with my free hand and reach over gently placing my hand onto his cheek and kiss his lips quickly.

Popping the truck I grab my warm wool blanket and two pillows. _You're too prepared for hanging out with him dude._ The patch of grass we usually lay on is almost dead from all the rolling around. A small smirk crawls up on my face as I lay down waiting for him. Archie remains in the car still. _Jesus, do I give him more time?_ I bend my arms behind my head and look up to the sky.

"You look beautiful tonight." He lies down next to me and moves his arms behind his head, same as me. My eyes travel along his arms and I admire his lean but toned body. "I dressed up just for you, hoping you'd call." I laugh and turn my body into his, moving my hand up to rest on his chest. "What's going on arch?" He stays silent for a while and lowers his right hand down to pull my face up to his. His lips taste sweet and passionate. I feel his finger intertwine in my hair, pulling me on top of him.

Everything is so simple with us. Our bodies move into each other like a magnet does metal. I straighten my body up still straddling him. His eyes are filled with desire; I feel his hands moving along my body wanting to touch every part of me. He sits up grasping my back to hold me up and he starts kissing my neck. Automatically, I lean my head back in pleasure; I run my fingers through his perfect hair and lightly pull.

With one swift movement I'm under him as he pins my arms over my head. Lowering his head he softly bites my lip. "Archie." I moan onto his lips. His hand drifts down to the bottom of my dress and I shiver at his cold hand on my thigh. Archie watches me the whole time as his fingers wander up to my panties. My mouth parts in bliss when I hear kids laughing in the distance.

We both shoot up in panic. I squint my eyes and see flash lights in the distance; it's just kids messing around. They don't know we're here, in unison we sign in relief. I fling my head to look at him and we both laugh. He stares at me for a long moment and takes my hand. I know he wants to say something to me, I find myself physically leaning into him wanting him to say the words I want to hear. "You excited about school tomorrow?" _Not exactly what I wanted to hear._ I sit back fixing my hair "Sure."

I stand up picking up the pillows and turn to my car; I don't want him to think I'm upset _._ "I'm glad I have you Poppy. I mean, I've always had you, but you know things are different now..." Turning back to him I see him brush his hair to the side sporting his signature smile. "I'm glad I have you too." I say shyly. _More than you know._

"Do you want to get some dinner? I'll buy." _He wants to buy you dinner… Shut up! We bought each other dinner when we were just friends. Nothing is different._

"Sure, yeah that sounds nice." We both get into my car and I start warming it up.

"Hey stop by my place, I need a cold shower." He says laughing.

My laugh quickly turns into lust. Archie sees this in my eyes and reaches over resting his hand gently around my neck to kiss me one last time. The amount of passion we have in one kiss would quite a room. _Too bad he'll never take things further with you._ I pull away quickly with the thought. Archie looks back at me in confusion, but before he can say anything I turn on the radio and start driving to Pop's.

This town is so damn small; we get to the diner in no time. I always feel Archie and I's time together is never enough. Things started happening between us at the beginning of summer. We were just friends before that. Nothing sexual, I never even thought of it. Last year we both grew up so much, mentally and physically. It just sort of happened, at my end of the year house party. Ever since then he's all I can think about. I don't know if it's the virgin curse or what, I mean, we both lost it to each other right? He has to feel something for me…

We walk into Pop's seeing the whole place is crowded with students getting one last fun night before school tomorrow. I watch Archie's eye scan the room till he finds Jughead. We both stopped talking to him this past month. I feel horrible about the fight him and Arch got into, but I of course was pulled into the middle and was left to choose. I miss him terribly but I can't muster the balls to apologize. Partly because that would mean telling him about Arch and I, he'd probably spread it around town in his blog.

"Hey Archie! My boy!" Reggie walks over and grabs Archie into a headlock. "Dude come sit with us!" Both pairs of eyes look to me in question. I shrug acting like I don't care, and within in a second they're both in the booth laughing and shoving each other like the jocks they are. I can't stop myself from rolling me eyes, hiding my hurt.

"It hurts when someone abandons you doesn't it?" I don't have to turn around to know who it is. _I guess I deserved that one._ Jughead shoulder checks me on his way out of the diner. "Wait!" I plead. He continues to walk away ignoring me. I have to jog a few feet before I get close to him. "Jughead! Look I'm sorry!" He turns to me for a second then averts his eyes back into the diner. "Looks like your secret boyfriend has eyes for someone else." I whip my head back to the diner too fast, hurting my neck. There's a black haired girl standing in front of his smiling face. My hand automatically curls up as my anger starts to rise. The kind of anger that makes you ball your eyes out.

"How'd you know?" I say still looking away from him in the diner. "Well you just confirmed it, but I knew because I knew you Penelope." His words hit me in the chest knocking the wind out of me. _Knew me?_ "And you don't know me now?" Finally being able to face him, I turn to see him looking down at his shoes. "The Penelope I knew wouldn't have hurt me like you did, so knew is appropriate." Jughead starts to turn to leave and I don't stop him.

My hand moves up and down along my bare arms. I feel so alone. Archie isn't going to ever love me like I need him too. I'll never be able to repair my friendship with Jughead. _Jesus stop feeling bad for yourself! You're awesome fuck everyone else._

I've always had underlining anger problems. Sadness turns into anger, and then turns to dangerous motivation. Speeding down the empty side streets I blast music in my car. I slam every door I encounter till I get to my room. My face roughly looks like the joker with how much I've been silently crying. A warm shower is just what I need. Leaning my head onto the tile, I think about how I want this year to be. I can't keep doing this shit to myself. I love Archie so much, I can't think straight when he's next to me. I don't need any enemies or drama this year. I miss Jughead too much to let this go on. My life is what I make it and right now I'm stepping in bullshit.

I wrap myself in my towel and step out of the shower. Shuffling to my dresser, I get my comfiest pajamas that little ducks all over them; they look like they belong to a 3 year old. Brushing out my hair I hit the lights and dive into bed. I need to be positive. No drama, repair relationships, and deal with Archie. Tomorrow is going to be a normal day. My head whirls with the up and down emotions of today. _Yup, starting my period soon. Now brain shut off and sleep._

"Penelope you awake?"

My eyes open to see a blurred red image. A sleepish smile makes it way up on my face and I feel his body weight right next to me on my bed.

"It's so late why are you here?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"You left Pop's and I wanted to be with you before we go to prison tomorrow." With his finger he traces my cheek bone.

"Well I'm too tired for anything so I'll see you at school." Maybe I'm coming off as cold, but I decide to not care and turn over.

"Well I'm staying in your bed tonight little ducky." He laughs and I quickly turn over to see him taking off his shirt and crawling into the covers. I feel his hands hold me and I've never felt so more at home. _Don't let this ruin your plans to confront him, go to bed ready for action tomorrow._ His lips find my neck and he softly whispers in my ear. "There's no one I would rather be with right now."


	2. Chapter 2: I Feel It Coming

Warning: Language, Sexual situation, Suggested Crime

Word Count:2,338

Songs: |The Rain by Oh Wonder| Having Fun by Marc E. Bassy| Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon|

"Penelope, breakfast is ready!" My face is buried in my pillow completely exhausted from the emotions of yesterday. "Holy shit I don't wanna go, noooooo!" I yell into my pillow. Throwing a fit, I roll over to the other side of the bed covering myself with my blanket. "Oh shit!" I yell. Archie flings up out of bed still half asleep. "What the hell are you still doing here? My mom is up!" A flash of fear fills both of our faces as we suddenly hear footsteps up the stairs.

"Penelope Grace, did I just hear what I think I did?" She yells from the stairs. I quickly jump out of bed pushing half naked Archie toward my closet. My hand rests on his bare chest and a smirk rises on his face. "You don't move!" I harshly whisper as I jump back into bed.

My mum bursts into my room with an angry look on her face. Her hands are filled with my clean folded clothes. "Penelope you don't use that kind of language in my house, got it?" She moves over to my bed and gently sets my clothes by my feet. "You heard that?" I mumble. "Girl today is not the day! What are you going to wear for your first day of school?" I stare at her; the creases in her face have gotten worse. She lost her happy essence she always use to give off, ever since dad...

"I was just thinking about just a simple cardigan and pants. Look mom I just woke up, can you give me some space?" My heart slams against my chest as she stands three feet away from my closet door. She stares at me with a mixture of anger and exhaustion. Without a word she sighs and throws up her hands. "Penelope, I'm your mother. I'm supposed to be in your business.

Speaking of, you aren't wearing jeans for your first day of school." She turns and heads over to my closet. "No! I mean...okay I'll wear a dress, just please mom, I'm half naked and barely awake." My heart is almost completely stopped as she has one hand on the handle on my closet door.

"Alright then...but at least be down for breakfast soon, I feel like I haven't seen you at all this summer." I sense heartbreak in her voice and a stab of guilt hits me. Just like that she leaves my room without a word and Archie slowly creeps out of my closet.

"Okay. That was close!" He seems amused by all of this. All I'm filled with is guilt. I've been ignoring my mother the times she needed me the most. I shouldn't be mad at Archie...I've never talked about it with him. He never asked...

"Ugh!" is all I can muster as I fall back onto my bed. I suddenly feel warm hands over my stomach making their way up to my ribs. "You need a little bit of a release, I think." His head goes down kissing up my stomach. I love when I can feel his hair tickle me. Automatically my back starts to arch, when I suddenly snap out of the trance of pleasure.

"Archie, you should go. I'll see you at school." I say covering my face and turning away from his touch. It takes everything in me to do so. _You're really serious about this..._ "Hey now Pop. I'm here for you, what's wrong?" I fight the smile that is desperate to surface over his caring for me. _God, why does he have this power over me?!_ I sit up abruptly and point my finger at him. "Why won't you tell me what was wrong with you yesterday?"

He stares at me, taken aback. "It was nothing, just needed to vent." _LIE!_ "Except you didn't vent, you just did what you always do, touch me." My stomach starts to swirl in sickness at the words that have just left my mouth. _Am I just his physical comfort? Is that why he doesn't love me? Because he only sees me as a body?_

"Penelope what is that supposed to mean?" He stands grabbing his white t-shirt and shoes. I want to say everything on my mind, but as I open my mouth nothing comes out. _You freaking coward..._

"Look let's talk about this after school today; we can go to our spot and just talk." He swiftly gives me a kiss on the forehead and opens my bedroom window to sneak out. "But.." I slowly mumble hoping that he stays.

"I'll see at school, Poppy..." Archie walks back over to me and takes my face in his two smooth hands. I try to put my head down, but he raises my chin to become eye level with him. "What I said last night, I mean't it. I want nothing but you. You're the reason my life isn't completely fucked up right now. Don't ever forget that. You're my girl. Forever."

"Forever." I repeat back as he swings out the window. I get up to look out the window and all I see is his red hair flowing in the wind as he runs home. "God damn you Archie." I say as a small smile curls upon my lips.

"So did you hear?

"What?"

"About the new girl! Her dad just got himself locked up and her and her mother just moved here from New York." I look up to see the wide smile on Kevin's face as he thirsts for more gossip.

 _I wonder if that was the mystery girl Archie was talking to last night at Pop's?_

"Ugh, shit! I was due in the office 10 minutes ago!" Without a word, I speed walk into the principal's office. As I round the corner I see the back side of a woman dressed in all black. She stands tall, with black hair, black shoes, and a black...cloak?

"Penelope, I'd like you to meet Veronica, she is our new student. Veronica this is Penelope." Principle Weatherbee extends his arm to the woman. As she turns around I suddenly get a tight knot in my stomach. _I know that has to be the girl Archie was talking to._

Her jaw line is defined and her eyebrows extend almost the full radius of her face. She's kind of scary looking, scary beautiful.

"Hello Penelope, I'm Veronica." She was a serious and proper tone to her voice. _Hmmm, yeah New yorker..._

I have no choice but to force a big smile and amp up my peppiness.

"Hey there. Welcome to Riverdale!" She extends her hand and I force out mine in response.

"Now you're late Penelope that's not like you. Go show Veronica to her classes and locker." As he dismisses us, I dread every step I take. _I don't want to know her..._

 _Oh my...are you really going to be the jealous type? You're above this..._

I clear my throat and try my best to act pleasant.

"So this place is pretty small but there is a few groups of people to choose from. You got your typical cliché cliques here. I'm sure you'll fit in, in no time."

"Oh thanks, yeah, I'm not use to small towns. It's so quiet here. It's pretty annoying."

I speed up our walking.

"Okay! So this is your locker and your first class is just down the hall. Welcome to Riverdale high. See you around!" I start to turn when I feel her hand on my shoulder. _Almost..._

"I mean, I don't know anyone here so maybe you and I could have lunch together?" I turn around to look at her and realize her smile is genuine. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. _She seems nice, and so are you Penelope. Don't be a dick out of absolutely nothing._

"Sure, I'll come by your class." She shoots a fast smile and walks over to her first class. I take a second to watch her as she puts her hand on the door handle. She takes in a deep breath and straightens her body to look more confident. I guess I've never been the new kid, I'll probably never know how that feels. To have all eyes on you...

"Jughead, Jughead!" I run fast as Jughead tries to weave his way through the crowded hallways. My stubbornness makes my body move faster as I'm finally able to grab his arm. He tries to jerk his arm out of my hold but I'm able to open an empty classroom and push him in.

"I'm going to be late Penelope, I don't have time for this." He starts to move past me but I move my body so it's blocking the exit.

"Look, you're going to sit and you're going to listen!" I try to make my voice as stern as I can but I can tell it has no effect on him.

"I really don't owe you anything Grace." Out of instinct I bite my lip at his use of my middle name. _So I guess I'm not the only one that can't be taken serious..._

"What I did was so unbelievably shitty and I was stupid..." I stand tall but my voice starts to shake ever so lightly. Jughead stares at me blankly as if he'd never in a million years hear me say this.

"Penelo-" I wave my hand in his face cutting him off.

"No. I'm not letting you leave here without saying were going to have a Quentin Tarantino fest at my place this weekend. His eyes become wider in amusement. Finally he shakes his head and stands to move past me again.

"Look here! I miss you. I love you Jughead. Second chances are a thing you know." I serious my tone and move closer to him. "I don't expect you to forgive me entirely right now. But I just need you to say that things won't be like this forever." I plead.

"...You know what Penelope? This was all you. You and Archie decided to spring this on me. Key word, me. I'm done here." He looks so hurt. My heart breaks knowing I did this to him.

He pushes past me and walks out the door. I plop down into a chair and fan my eyes to keep them from leaking. This doesn't work. _I deserve this. I do._

It takes me a few minutes to get my shit together enough to make it to the hallway. As I turn the corner of the hallway I see Archie, Kevin, and Veronica all talking. The hall is really quiet except a few whispers. _Well that's a first!_

"Jesus Poppy!" Archie runs over to me and grabs me in a big bear hug. Kevin walks over and starts rubbing my back.

"What's going on guys?" I say completely dumbfounded.

"Wait, you haven't heard? Your face is all red though." Archie says as he runs a finger over my cheek.

"Yeah I just yawed. What's happened?" _Lame excuse._

"They...They found Cheryl at the river...and they can't find Jason..." Kevin barely musters out.

"Guys give her some space, Kevin take Veronica to our usual spot, Poppy and I will be there soon." Kevin nods and takes Veronica down the hallway, slowly disappearing from sight.

"Poppy, we need to talk."

Archie leads me to an empty classroom and we sit in silence for a few minutes. As I'm wiping my eyes I watch as all the kids make their way to the cafeteria and suddenly my stomach rumbles.

"You don't think..." Archie paces up and down the row of desks like he is a nervous teacher.

"Arch, what's going on?" I stand and take his hand in mine, making small circles in the middle of it.

"We heard that gun shot Pop. You don't think it was for Jason?" I lean back stunned. _He really thinks Jason is dead?_

"Absolutely not Archie. No way! I mean yeah we heard something but...Jason...dead?"

Archie yanks his hand away from mine and starts shaking.

"Hey Arch, it's okay." I sit by him and take his face in my hands.

"We don't know anything yet. Okay it could've been some kids like the other night." I say half halfheartedly.

"Hey now." I say as I begin to kiss his sweet lips. I move over to his jaw and then his ear. Softly nibbling at his earlobe.

"Penelope...I don't know if..."

I move onto his lap and run my fingers through his hair as I kiss him once more. I look up at him and he offers a bright smile.

"How do you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?" I say as I force my lips onto his. I can't help my hips from moving up and down.

"You're going to be the death of me." He says as he leans down and bites my lip. My eyes are filled with desire. _I want him now._

His hands find their way to my dress. There is three small white buttons that reveal the perfect amount of me to get him excited. I smile in confidence.

"Here?" He asks. I love that we both make each other do things we never would have thought of. That's the unique spark no one could replace.

I lick my lips in response. A deep manly growl makes it way to the surface as he picks me up and gently places me on the top of the desk.

His mouth goes to my cleavage as I wrap my legs around his waist. His small but wet kisses make my stomach whorl. He briefly looks up and my pleasure filled face and smiles as his hands make their way up my dress. My hand goes through my own hair slightly pulling as I get more and more excited.

Archie's thigh suddenly rubs up against me and I can't take it anymore. I sit up and pull his face to mine quickly. Our mouths connect and my fingers make their way to his belt. I feel like a lifetime has gone by as I finally get his pants down, leaving just his boxers on.

By now we're both panting as our body's feel the urge to connect.

"Oh my fucking god..."

I look over Archie's shoulder to see Jughead staring at the two of us with his mouth completely open.

 _"Jughead what the fuck!?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Info

**Dear Unrequited Love Fans,**

There is so many of you, I feel I owe you all an explanation. First of all, I never expected this story to get some many hits, **thank you all.**

Without getting too personal and boring you all, I've had some emotional problems lately mixed with heavy school work and pressure. I know I promised a chapter on Wednesday, but every time I sat down to write it, nothing came. This is embarrassing for me because I'm only two chapters in, which this never happens to me. I think I thought I had time to think of a full story because I never thought it would be so popular. (Popular for me)

I love this story, I think it's sexy and has the potential to get into some deep problems that we all face. But I have some writers block and anxiety as to thinking what you all want to read. If you want this story to continue which, **INDEED I DO TOO….**

Can you guys please send in specific things you want out of this story? Or ideas, to relieve the pressure…?

 **Examples:**

More Sexual Content

More Relationship Fluff

More Comedy

More Jughead/ Ships

More Friends

More Family Problems

More extensive playlists for the chapter

Etc. Also any specific story lines you think would be cool to read.

Don't get me wrong it is nice when people want me to post, but when people leave a comment telling exactly what they like or don't, it gives me the motivation to update regularly.

 **I'M NOT TRYING TO KEEP MY STORY HOSTAGE FOR LIKES OR COMMENTS.** I hate when authors do that, I just need some ideas and motivation.

 **If I get that from you guys I promise I will be updating regularly.**

Thank you all for understanding,

-Alyssa


End file.
